


【九泽】赢家

by zxdm9



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxdm9/pseuds/zxdm9
Kudos: 11





	【九泽】赢家

在我的脑洞里万物皆可h

吓人4k车

Summary：游戏play+ziwei＋落地窗

注：

这样的运气是不可能出现的

又一次

只是为了ghs

模模糊糊的不知道玩什么牌

原因是我根本没想到让他们玩什么

  
-

听说零九大神玩什么游戏都胜率超高

-

陳零九应了粉丝的要求去接机。许久未见的人远远的望过来，弯弯的眉眼里盛的全是思念。“零九！”邱锋泽飞扑过来，半个人软乎乎赖在陳零九怀里。陳零九熟练的环住邱锋泽，属于邱锋泽独特的香味直直的往陳零九面前窜，陳零九胡噜上他的头发，宠溺的语气像是浸过了蜜糖，“好久不见”

陳零九开着车，冬天的夜来的格外的早，才七点出头，那抹湛蓝就托拖着尾巴藏进如墨如漆的大地。邱锋泽望着天，夜本身就具有柔和的光亮，凉丝丝的灰色又微弱的磷光，在月光辉耀的夜，从天空向大地和山谷流散，而后淌进每家每户。

“到了……别晃神啦”陳零九不知道什么时候已经下了车，走到另一侧帮正在发呆的人打开车门。弯了弯腰，把头探进车内，低沉的嗓音环绕响起。

“！”邱锋泽这才回神，就一脚踏进陳零九眼底的温柔乡，脸骤的红了，还好夜色斜下的阴影堪堪遮住了他的脸。

夜色真美。

吃完热炒回到家里，已经到了该睡觉的点了。两人却默契一般的没有丝毫睡意，邱锋泽站在昏暗的灯光下，眯了眯眼，“我先去洗澡”。明明是一如既往平淡的语气，陳零九却莫名觉得邱锋泽在勾引他，浑身突然燥热起来。

这种想法在邱锋泽洗完之后得到了进一步证实，湿漉漉的头发，露出锁骨的领口。

“锋泽过来吹头”在温热的风下，陳零九的手来回拨过邱锋泽细软的发丝。

“好渴啊”从陳零九居高临下的视角看过去，邱锋泽仰起头，吞咽的时候喉结上下滚动，因为抬手的动作而露出侧腰线，白皙的颈部还有几颗没擦干的水珠挂着。

陳零九放下吹风机，垂下头，咬上邱锋泽的耳垂，粗糙的舌苔温柔的舔舐，手不安分的从过长的下摆摸了进去。

“嗯……先不要”邱锋泽推开靠近的陳零九，艰难的站起来走向客厅，“零九我们玩个游戏吧”

陳零九看着人摇摇晃晃的往外走，心里不知道又冒出了什么鬼点子，“好啊”

只见那人踩着袜子在地毯上走来走去，最后在柜子里选定一副牌，慵懒的陷进沙发里，真像陳零九养的猫。陳零九面对他坐下，看到桌上放着的扑克牌挑了挑眉，“怎么玩？”

“输了的要脱衣服哦”邱锋泽尾音上挑，竟生出一种挑衅的感觉。显然，陳零九只当是调情。

“只是提醒你一下，纸牌游戏”陳零九手法利落的洗着牌，纸牌在他手里上下翻动，与空气擦出嘶嘶的声音。

“当然”那人对着他绽放出一个大大的笑容。

“啪”纸牌被垒的整整齐齐，倒扣在桌面上。

游戏开始了。

第一局。

邱锋泽对着手里的牌嘟起了嘴，拜托，他都还没开始操作呢。果然是上天眷顾的局势，仅仅是牌型就输了啊。

“来吧”陳零九觉得自己有点飘，都怪邱锋泽给的奖励太过于诱人，激起了佛系的人难得的胜负欲。

果然结果不出所料。“嗯哼，运气真好！”邱锋泽撇了撇嘴，脱下外套。陳零九明显还不太满意，火热的目光在他露出的胸口部分流连，望眼欲穿。

第二局。

两人的牌都不怎么好，邱锋泽小口的吸着气，屏息凝神，几乎快要赢了。只是败在最后一张牌，邱锋泽惋惜的叹了口气“可惜了”。

“那么……”陳零九靠着沙发等待着邱锋泽的动作。

邱锋泽吐了吐舌头，嫩红的舌尖伸进伸出，皮带啪嗒一声，发出悦耳的声音。灰色的西裤仿佛被电影里的慢镜头特效拍摄一样缓慢滑下，堆在脚腕处。露出两条又白又长的细腿，黑色的三角内裤紧紧勒着已经硬起来的性器。更色气的是，调皮的人非留着那双极其普通的男士黑袜子不脱，轻轻的点在毛绒地毯上。陳零九觉得脑子像是被灌了铅，只想按着对面爱作的人狠狠的干。

“继续啦，不会再脱下一件的”邱锋泽优雅的翘着腿，仿佛坐在荆棘王座上最高贵的王一样不可染指。

陳零九不置可否的笑笑，目光在恋人骨形修长，线条优美的脚上打了个转。他暗暗咽下一口唾沫，试图让自己忽略腿间兴奋的炙热。

第三局。

邱锋泽打开最后一张牌，眼睛几乎一瞬间放出光来，倒吸了一口冷气，像是不敢相信这种万分之一的好牌竟然真的降临到这场“赌博”里。他抓着那仅剩的几张牌，好像握住了胜利，放松的叹了一口气：“你先来。”

陳零九脸上那种淡然的表情没变，略带笑意的表情让人捉摸不透。听到那人的要求之后从容的把牌摊在桌上，眼角上翘，以一个灵巧又熟练的胜利者姿势。

邱锋泽俯下身去看，明亮的黑眸里盈满了惊喜，已经无关输赢，只是感叹他们被幸运女神垂青的手气。不可置信的喃喃到他们碰在一起可能真的会产生化学反应。

陳零九看到邱锋泽丢下的牌更是惊讶的发出了声，不敢相信世界上竟有如此巧合，他大笑出声。陳零九一把拉过邱锋泽，霸道的撬开他的齿关，像每一个席卷一切的强势亲吻一样，这场博弈最终由邱锋泽红着脸喘不过气来收场。

“脱吧”陳零九碰上坐在自己身上的人的额头，一遍又一遍落下细碎的轻吻，“这是神迹”

的确如有神眷，邱锋泽心情也愉悦。感受背后灼热的目光像是要把他扒光，邱锋泽觉得达到了自己的目的。

扣子被修长的手一颗颗按顺序解下，白花花的胸膛大片的露出。最近健身的效果已经开始渐渐体现，一块一块线条分明，红色的乳尖脆弱的暴露在冷空气里，可怜的挺立着。下身的底裤已经深了一块，邱锋泽已经迫不及待了。

陳零九的目光如果能化成实体，那么他们会在邱锋泽的肌肤上来回磨蹭，炽热、滑腻、粘稠的目光，随着呼吸的沉重愈发胶着。

“零九，游戏还没结束。看牌，别看我。”邱锋泽轻轻划过陳零九攀上自己小臂的手，引起一阵颤栗，这明明就是一种勾引，却说着义正言辞拒绝的话。

当邱锋泽再次无奈的吐了吐舌头，陳零九哑了声音：“袜子还是内裤？”

屋内的气氛被推向了高潮，“哦……”邱锋泽温柔的嗓音轻哼，他起身背对着男人，手搭在内裤边上，扯了下去。弯腰抬腿，爆满的臀部就一览无余了，颜色稚嫩的男根缓缓的往外吐着水。

陳零九神色晦暗，抓着邱锋泽就往怀里带，沙沙的嗓音对着耳廓吹气：“你这是在勾引我”

脑袋嗡的一声，说罢就拉开裤链准备惩罚调皮的人，双臂紧紧环住直起上身的人。陳零九呼吸急促，双手胡乱在人身上抚摸揉捏，用下身顶撞他饱满的臀肉。没想到那人双目一瞪，神色正经的按住了他的手，竭力挣脱出他的怀抱“不行哦，游戏还没结束呢”邱锋泽掂着脚，走回了自己的沙发，脊背靠上皮质的料子，手覆上了自己的下体“零九没输哦……不能脱”

“锋泽……这不公平”陳零九软下声音，下身又肿又涨，偏偏邱锋泽又和猫一样精明狡猾又不失优雅的致命魅力。等会，再等会。一定要让人知道后果。

“哈……嗯……有什么不公平的……我才是那个快要脱光的人……哈”邱锋泽一脸正经的发问，如果不是他的手正在淫荡的套弄着下身的话。

“你知道后果”陳零九咬了咬牙，把扑克牌洗的啪啪响“定胜负～”

邱锋泽眼神迷蒙的看着面前的发生的一切，手握住柱体上下撸动，拇指磨挲着龟头，鼻腔里发出闷闷的粗重呼吸。似乎还觉得不够刺激，手指戳弄马眼，拽拉囊袋，身体上的连绵快感让他的理智摇摇欲坠，呻吟断断续续从口中溢了出来，性器前端乳白色的液体喷薄而出。邱锋泽如同脱水的鱼大口喘着气。

随着邱锋泽毫无保留的释放，两张牌也同时摊在桌上。上天都眷顾着陳零九。他们对视，眼里的欲望爱意惊叹被看得清清楚楚。陳零九急切的捞起射了自己一身还在不应期的人，终于拉开了裤链放出了那根已经将白色内裤染湿的凶恶性器。陳零九啃吻着邱锋泽的脖颈，手指深深的插入后面，用力的侵犯着还没缓过神的人。

陳零九抓住邱锋泽的小腿，送到嘴边，亲了丝滑的小腿肚一口，然后细细地舔着。邱锋泽感觉全身像蚂蚁爬过一样痒，他用胳膊挡着脸，发出忍受不住的呻吟。温热的舔舐让他感觉像一颗易碎水晶又像被臣民捧上神坛最崇高的神明。

“啊……嗯……这简直……”邱锋泽被自己的想象刺激的几乎要颤抖起来。他难耐得蜷起了脚趾，本来是因为过于羞耻和舒服而难耐地躲避，但在男士黑袜下，这个小动作显得尤其性感。

陳零九掐着邱锋泽的乳尖，看到那人音调陡然拔高，放浪的大叫。“锋泽……更刺激的还没到呢……”陳零九欣赏着邱锋泽被玩开了的模样，全身都是他的味道，太色情了。

“唔……嗯……零九”生理泪水挂满了睫毛，后穴被大肆搅着，前面又硬了起来，皮肤还被舔弄，邱锋泽不敢想象自己的样子。单凭陳零九眼里的热情就能判断出，自己到底有多羞耻。

当陳零九满满当当的进入，两人同时发出一声喟叹，仿佛他们本该就是一体。陳零九大力的顶撞，额头上的青筋都爆了出来。邱锋泽环着他的脖子，将头埋在他的肩膀上，低低地呻吟，像一只尊贵的猫被欺负惨了的样子。突然陳零九的性器在他体内转了一圈，这个姿势邱锋泽没有什么安全感，就像被钉在了陳零九的性器上，他可怜的呜咽出声。

“乖”陳零九就着这个姿势提起邱锋泽，抱着人往一间房走去。当然他也不太好受，随着走路的动作，性器深深浅浅的划过肠壁。邱锋泽渐渐清明的视线里出现了一扇落地窗，能清楚的看见窗外的万家灯火，还有通往这座公寓的一条小径。“啊…嗯……不要”邱锋泽无助的挥着手。陳零九把人抵上玻璃，敏感又肿胀的乳头在坚硬的玻璃上来回磨蹭，邱锋泽情迷意乱的尖叫起来。

挺立的性器在玻璃上划出一道水渍，邱锋泽的脸瞬间变得通红。陳零九一浅一深的抽插起来，黏腻的水声夹杂着浪叫。陳零九知道怎么让邱锋泽舒服，性器用最舒适的速度和角度摩擦着他内壁的嫩肉，酥酥麻麻的快感从交合处沿着脊柱攀上大脑。

那条小径上不知什么时候来了人，邱锋泽掺杂着啜泣的喘息和带哭腔的软语破碎支离的往外吐“不要……要……有人……会看见……的”

“不会的”陳零九温柔的安慰着，身下的动作却一点都不马虎，不知疲倦的挺动着腰身，鞭挞着已经被玩弄的火热的穴肉。软绵的肠肉被伺候的舒服，恋恋不舍的收缩痉挛，极尽讨好的挽留。陳零九轻车熟路的干上最让邱锋泽难耐的软肉，满意的看着人颤抖着射在了落地窗上，白色的精液色情的流下来。邱锋泽的大腿根不受控制的打颤，后穴却不知疲倦的绞紧了罪魁祸首。陳零九抱着软成一滩水的人，不顾人嗯嗯啊啊呜咽的求饶声射进了里面。

—

到底谁是赢家呢？

———————————————————————————————

锋泽就是故意输的，他们要是卯起来玩真不一定谁输谁赢！！别问我为什么锋泽洗完澡穿西裤，问就是他勾引九哥（没。

正式变周更

情人节贺文真的写的完吗？？

  
  


  
  


  



End file.
